Fox meets Dragons
by deacon94
Summary: in the battle against Diobora, Issei and Justin manage to kill him by the skin of their teeth, however, after the battle ended the doomsday machine that Scarlet had been chained to continued to countdown, in the final few seconds both hero's cut her loose and ended up being blown into the Dimensional Gap and into a new world. Possible lemons and gore. OC from Balance Breakers
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: I do not own HighSchool DXD or Naruto the only thing that I own is the OC that is used in this fic _

_A/N: Hey guys this is one of two little side projects that I am going to be working on in the future, hopefully you guys like it, the beginning will be featuring in Balance Breakers as well when the story reaches that point anyway hope you guys enjoy this little side project and let me know what you think of it _

Chapter 1

A new World

This whole day has gone from fucked to royally fucked in a manner of seconds, I can't believe what's going here right in front of me, Scarlet beaten and chained to some sort of device, a victim of a bat shit insane devil hell bent on revenge on our master and us for fucking up his plan, it was supposed to be easy, get in and kick ass but from the beginning we have been played for fools and I have had enough of it.

"Issei lets go lets make this fucker regret that he every messed with us!" My partner and fellow dragon roars in response and fires off a **Dragon Shot** at the bastard, he only has a few more seconds before his balance breaker runs out and then we are all screwed, his shot is powerful, tearing up the ground as it blasts toward our enemy.

I am already following in the beams destructive wake, ready to pounce and drive that son of a bitches head into the ground for what he has done, as I predicted the cocky bastard jumps over Issei's attack and is wide open for me to take.

'_Check and Mate you fucking asshole, this is what you get for messing with my mate!'_ Jumping up to meet the cocksucker, I am taking no chances this time, slamming the claws of my Black Death into his shoulder and dragging him down to the dirt, "This is where you die jackass, **Darkness virus"** The minute that my attack starts to attack every cell in his body he screams out in agony, "You feel that asshole, that's my Darkness magic eating away at every single little fucking cell of your body, make no mistake your gona die in the most painful fucking way possible, so before you did tell me how to get Scarlet out that thing or I swear the next spot will somewhere you hold very dear."

Threaten a mans balls and he will sing like a canary, I am literally taking a page out of Scarlets handbook for torture on this one and oh boy does it freaking work, the cocky little bastard starts singing alright but its not what I want to hear, "Hahahahaha you stupid little peasant, its already impossible the count down has begun, soon every last one of those New Satan bastards will be turned to dust by your own mates powers no less, how proud you must be of her the little slut!"

My rage has been boiling just below the surface for a while now, but that bastard has just pushed the wrong fucking buttons, holding my arms out to my sides I summon the weapons granted to me by Seth, "**Dark Swords; Abyss and Infernos" **immediately the magic spikes and spreads along my arms covering them in the blackest energy ever created, as it reaches my arms it shoots out and forms a blade in each hand, both long and sharp black blades of which not even a reflection of light will shine off the blade, both are Chinese longswords.

One has a pure black handle and guard, on the blade simmering in a magic that feels colder that anything in nature, is an intricate set of runes of a spelling out, "**I am Abyss, abandon all hope, all ye that face me in combat, despair and die in the icy wastes of hell. ** The other has a dark blue hue to the guard, hilt and blade, along the blade shimmers an energy that looks like miniature black flames that form runes that spell out, "**I am Infernos, all thee that oppose me shall burn by the very fires of their pride and anger." **These two blades are the very pinnacle of weaponry that can be created by Darkness magic and according to Seth now that I have summoned them, they are bound to my soul until the day I die.

Even the sight of these two blades doesn't make the prick below me shut up, "Hahaha you can kill me, but it won't matter in the end, my revenge will still go through, once that device powers up and fires your little slut of a mate will be sent straight into the Dimensional Gap, hahaha she'll die all alone, pulled apart by the energies in that accursed place, and there's not a thing that you can do about you pathetic low level peas…"

My patience had officially run bone dry at this point so I did what I think any other man in my position would do, crossing my new swords across the bastard's throat and slitting it much to my satisfaction as I watched the little cocky prick bleed out beneath me. Issei is already walking toward me his balance breaker deactivated and he looks exhausted to the point that he looks like he is about to fall over.

"Its over Justin you can stop now, its over lets get Scarlet off of that thing and go home." I look up at him, I'm to tired to form words so a nod of my head is all ii can manage at this point, even now my ears are still ringing from being so close to the explosion caused by Issei's attack, although I think it is starting to clear up a bit I can just about make out certain sounds now.

**8**

**7**

**6**

My heartbeat stops, realisation dawns on both me and Issei, "The countdown it hasn't stopped, Scarlet GET HER OUT OF THERE!" In a snap both me and Issei are running with everything that we have toward the device, in less than a second we are at Scarlet and are trying to get her free of her bonds.

**4 **

**3**

There's no time for this, taking **Abyss **from its scabbard on my back, I swing it down with all the strength that I can muster right now, it slices through the chains keeping Scarlet tied to the machine, scooping her up in my arms I react with my only thought being her safety, as soon as she is in my arms, I pivot on my foot and throw her clear of the machine, towards Rias and Akeno who are running towards us.

**2**

**1**

"ISSEI… JUSTIN… GET OUT OF THERE…"

**0 **

The ground around us lights up in pure magical energy, a barrier has formed around us and no matter how much we batter our fists against it, we are too weak from the battle to break free, "Scarlet, Akeno I'm sorry. I'm so sorry, I love you both." Issei is crying as Rias is desperately trying to get through to reach him, tears running down her face. I can feel the magic building up beneath us, just a few more seconds to live, this is so fucked up.

**Firing**

The magic explodes beneath us, "AHHHHHHHHH" it feels like my body is being torn apart, every last cell in my body is screaming in agony, fuck this hurts, shit I never thought this would be how I would die… at least I went out with a bang haha…hahaha. The light from the magic blinds us and as it clears all I can see is a vast space of multiple colours floating around us.

Looking over at Issei, he looks worse than I had feared, parts of his skin and armour are floating above him, he's not moving, not even twitching, shit this is bad I can feel this place absorbing my energy, absorbing me!

Like hell I am going out like this and I am not letting Issei die like this, I refuse to die like this! There! A crack, a small light in the walls, "_Seth help me out, if there was ever a time for balance breaker then this would be it!" '__**As much as I hate your guts mortal, I agree, however, you've only got 5 seconds make them count!' **_

_**Balance Breaker: Black Dragon Chain Mail**_

In an instant my body is covered in black draconic armour and a pool of energy swarms my body, it's not a lot but it's all I need, spreading my new wings I fly as fast as I can toward Issei, grabbing him under my arm I dive toward the light, towards salvation and life

Diving thorough the crack, my armour shatters into pieces and I am tumbling out of the sky, the ground swirling below me, I still have Issei hooked in my left arm and his weight is stopping me from righting myself in the air, all too soon the ground climbs up to meet us.

_Crack!_ "Ahhhh fucking hell that hurts, shit fucking dick, cocksucking motherfucker, I think I broke my godammed, Owww, fucking arm, shit this hurts, fuck" My arm is at a weird angle, it hurts like fuck and it takes a minute before I realise that it's dislocated not broken, setting it back into place, however, is going to be painful.

Looking around, there's a large tree close by, walking over to it clutching my injured arm, I walk up to it and start to bash my injured arm against its trunk to reset the bone back into its socket, with a satisfying _Crack _the bone is reset, "Ohhhh fuck that feels so much better, now where the fuck are we?"

Looking over to where is Issei is lying out cold on the ground, its obvious that we aren't in the underworld anymore, we are surrounded by a dense forest, with no landmarks near us and that fact that it is pitch black at night, makes identifying just where we are impossible.

Issei looks pretty banged up and I ain't much of a medic, I do the best that I can with Parvati's powers although it was extremely limited to healing just the serious wounds any more and I would collapse from exhaustion. Now all that is left to do is just hope and pray that he wakes up and soon, I don't know why but my gut is telling me that I am going to need his help if I want to survive in this place.

Soon the gentle darkness of sleep takes me as I can't fight it off anymore.

_Daybreak_

The sunlight hitting my face wakes me up with a jolt, I never was much of a morning person, especially since I have no idea what how long I have been sleeping, checking Issei again he seems to be in much better condition, in fact I think that he is waking up.

"Ughh Justin? Ohh my head feels like a train hit it. Where the hell are we?" The fact that he's groggy is understandable, before I can answer a crackle of leaves from the bushes in front of us puts us both on alert, I drawn my swords and give Issei one of my custom trench knives that double as brass knuckles.

The rustling continues to get louder and three figures appear out of the thicket in a flash, they are wearing weird outfits, red sleeveless shirts with what looks like armour on their chest with headbands on their heads, a symbol is scratched on it, it kind of looks like a rock?

The group of men look completely relaxed and are smirking at me and Issei, "Well, well, well what do we have here? Some civilians that got lost in the woods or are you what I think you are spies, Traitors? Haha not like it matters, you're going to die anyway, you were just in the wrong place at the wrong time."

Before either of us can move the three are set upon us, one of them pulls out a small knife and engages Issei in close combat while the other two face me, one of them is hanging back and the other has drawn another small knife, "At least give me some sort of challenge before you die." Oh this guy just signed his death warrant.

_Flash slice_ kicking up the wind around my feet, I dash toward him at godspeed appearing as if I disappeared and reappeared behind him my sword drawn, as I wipe the blood off of my blade the body of the man behind me finally catches up with my attack and his head rolls off of his body.

The other man is shaking in fear or anger not like I care and then he does something strange, "Die Konoha scum! Haaaaaa" He charges at me screaming bloody murder, to me it looks as if he is moving in slow motion, it is a simple matter of sidestepping his attempt at gutting me and slicing off his weapon hand, the instant it happens he grabs his stump and screams out in pain.

Issei's opponent notices what happened and disappears from sight probably running to get reinforcements, so we only have a few minutes at best before we have even more trouble heading our way with a vengeance.

"Answer my questions and I'll end your suffering. Where are we? What is Konoha and what is going on?" The man pales at my questions and for a spilt second I was afraid that he would refuse my offer, however, he seems to comprehend what I am telling him. "This is a forest on the border of Fire Country, Konoha is the ninja village of this country and we are in the middle of war, who are you people have you been living under a rock for the past two years?"

"What do you mean and why did you think that I was from Konoha?" "This war has been going on for years, everybody knows that and I thought you were related to the Yellow Flash of Konoha that move that you did looked like what he does." Ok obviously we aren't in the underworld anymore, maybe not even in the same dimension.

Issei looks shocked to his vary core and honestly I am not too much better, its quite possible that we might never see our loved ones ever again, "Issei, wake up we can't space out here, that other guy will be back with his friends, we have to get out of and quickly, you which direction is Konoha?" The man meekly points east and that is the last thing he ever does.

True to my word I put him out of his misery with a sword thrust to the heart, "Issei lets move, the faster we get out of here the sooner we can figure out what exactly is going on and work out a way to get home. Let's go."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Encounters

"Justin we've been walking for days, do you even know where we're going?" Issei has been very vocal his opinions for the last few hours, not that I can blame him, we are totally and utterly lost and to make matters worse, we are being followed. By whom we can't tell, every time that one of us senses them, they slip back into the shadows of the forest.

"What would you rather do Issei, walk to safety or fight those guys that are trailing us, we are both exhausted and you are still recovering from your injuries, it's a freaking miracle that they haven't attacked us yet." Issei looks completely drained and this forest seems to stretch on forever, to make matters worse we haven't eaten anything in days, a fire here would broadcast where we are for miles so there has been no chance of getting a warm meal.

"Issei get some sleep, I'm going to go see if I can get us some food, and maybe figure out where we are." He doesn't even respond, just walks to the nearest tree and lies down against it, sleep claims him in seconds. It is a god thing that I have a few daggers in my pack, as I head deeper into the woods, I mark trees that I pass by so that I can find my way back. Hunting is not really an option any animal would be able to outrun me and I don't have any range weapons apart from my daggers and I can't waste those.

The forest seems to be getting thinner and I can actually hear running water nearby, I might be in luck, water means plants and plants means animals, I might be able to score some meat after all if I can take one of them by surprise, walking a little but further I can see a small stream of water carving through the forest and a few small animals drinking from it, rabbits and deer mostly.

I am downwind from them so the only way that they'll know that I'm here is if I make noise, crouching down to restrict any noise that my footsteps would make I manage to get within just a few metres of a young buck, I am going to have to be quick, dashing out the undergrowth I charge at the surprised animal and pounce on him and slit its throat with my dagger.

The animal is dead weight but it is valuable food so I have to carry the carcass back to where Issei is, as I reach the camp, I realise that its quite, too quite, there's no noise at all around us, no birds or small animals, something's not right I can feel it, my skin is tingling in warning. Crouching low to the ground again I move silently toward Issei trying to keep any noise I am making to a minimum, as soon as get over to him I put my hand over his mouth and start to shake him awake.

He wakes up with a start, which is the reason my hand is over his mouth the last thing that we need is him alerting any possible enemies by shouting out in shock, "Issei quite, something's wrong be ready." He calms down although he is still breathing heavily, once I am sure that he isn't going to do anything stupid I remove my hand from his mouth, "What do you mean, what's wrong?"

Even the worst of situations I hate being cryptic but this is one of those times were it defiantly calls for it, "I don't know but it's too quite and I have a feeling that we're being watched." He shoots me with his best deadpan look but thankful he doesn't argue, "Ok so what do we do?"

My bad habit of biting my thumbnail when I'm deep in thought makes its appearance again, even though I know that I do it, I still can't stop it. "There's a small stream over there a few minutes walk away, I've marked the tree's along the route, on my signal we run as fast as we can, then follow it downstream, and try to lose them in the undergrowth, worst comes to worst we stand and fight the bastards on our own terms, I don't know about you but my patience with these guys has been wearing thin for a while now."

Issei just nods once again conscious of the fact that any unnecessary noise might get us killed, listening to the forest again just to confirm that something is wrong, after 5 seconds of complete eerie silence I decide that enough is enough and give the signal to Issei, as soon as I make it, we both get up and take off in the direction of the stream going as fast as our legs can carry us, for a few seconds I am kinda of amused at the fact that Issei is faster than me giving that he absolutely hated me and Rias for making him run laps.

So caught up in my own thoughts that I barely notice that we have passed the stream and are running down it trying to shake any pursuers off of our trail, my muscles are killing me but I keep willing myself own, _only a few more seconds more... Only a few more seconds then I can rest_.

The a clearing appears as if by magic up ahead and Issei is standing there on the rock face looking out at something in complete shock, "Issei what's wrong man, come on we have to…move." I can see what has him so shocked below us in a small valley is a battlefield, it's complete chaos down there and to make matters worse I can see a lot more of those uniformed guys that jumped us fighting against other people except they are wearing green and have a different symbol on their headbands, shaped like a leaf.

"Your rotten luck holds true again Justin, is there ever a day when you don't manage to land us in the middle of a shitstorm?" "Hey I resent that, my luck isn't that bad. Is it?" Issei just laughs, which pisses me off even more, this whole situation is ludicrous, here we are overlooking a battle and he's making fun of my rotten luck, asshole.

"So what do we do, join the fray and hope for the best or just pretend that we never saw this and beat feet away from here." My instincts are telling me to get me and Issei as far away from this battleground as possible that feeling is quickly silenced as soon as I realise what exactly it is that we are looking at.

"Sorry bro no can do, look down there on the carts, looks like injured soldiers and civilians, we aren't looking at a battle but a fucking ambush. If we leave then those innocents are going to get bloody slaughtered, I don't know about you but I can't just leave, not now." Issei looks at me with a weird look on his face that I can't quite place, "Should know you would say that, well then what are waiting for? An invitation?"

Before I can answer the cocky bastard has already jumped into the fray whooping on the way down, "Cocksucker let me fucking answer you before you go charging off you cocky bastard, Yahoo!" Ok I admit it jumping off a rock face into a big battle gets my blood pumping, Issei is already getting stuck in, gutting one of the bastards from behind as he tried to end one of the other soldiers.

While Issei is focused on helping out our "allies" I am going to do what I do best, fuck so shit up, taking both of my new blades out of their sheaths on my back, I charge at a large group of them that has been holding back from the main fight, _**Dance of death**_, spinning into the middle of the group I start my dance, aiming for every single weak point in their guards.

Underneath the shoulder, into the heart, jugular, kidneys, wrists, elbows, my swords dance, slashing and cutting through them like a hot knife through butter, all that is left by the end of my dance, are lot corpses, blood and severed limbs, in seconds the entire group lies decimated at my feet and I am already looking around for my next victims, targets spotted a group of them has split off from the main attack and are trying to get at the carts, dashing into the at godspeed I slice through the one at the back clean through his spinal cord and right threw to the other side of his gut.

The others turn around and all look horrified as their former comrade lies on the field in two separate pieces, I grin at them, this is going to be so good, **Slash dance** this is my most simplest dance, dashing through the middle of them at high-speed, I slash all of their necks in quick succession appearing behind the man in front of the carts, as soon as I reappear to normal vision, all the victims behind me have their throats slash and are choking on their own blood.

Our appearance seems to have given the enemy pause and some of them are even starting to break off from the attack, the battlefield is still in chaos though, I can barely make out Issei fighting back to back with a woman with long flowing red hair… _Rias? __**"Pup pay attention!" **__Huh? Oh Shit!" _I barely manage to avoid the chunks of rock that were shot at me, from the two bastards in front of me, "_Thanks, you saved my ass there." '__**Your welcome pup, what kind of magic are they using, it's like nothing I have ever seen.' **__"You want me to stop fighting and ask them politely?" __**"Sarcastic little punk, just kill them already." **__"Right oh boss man I'm on it."_

These two are different from the others, for one thing they are using powerful earth magic, '_heh two can play at that game, fuckers.' _Focusing my magic into my fist I slam it down into the ground, using my most basic earth magic, _Earth shockwave! _The effect is instantaneous, the ground around me starts to rumble and crack as the shockwave spreads out from the point of impact, the two enemies never saw it coming, as soon as the ground underneath them started to tear up and make them lose their balance, I end the power behind the magic and dash between them, stabbing my swords into their unprotected sides.

At this point most of the enemy forces are in complete withdrawal, only a few hardasses are left fighting, I locate Issei who is still back to back with the same woman, taking on a large group of enemies, one of them throws one of those strange knifes at the ground by Issei's feet, I can actually make out his cocky response to that, "Ha where were you aiming!" The woman notices something is wrong, is that a piece of paper stuck to the blade, the woman dives out the ways, as the paper ignites into an explosion, right by Issei's feet.

"ISSEI!" I am running toward the spot killing every last son of a bitch that gets in my way, the group that had been attacking Issei and the woman are converging on the woman, she's holding her own, but it's obvious that she's exhausted, just as one of the bastards raised his knife to end her life, I manage to get behind him and skewer him through his back and lop off his head with my swords.

The woman takes advantage of the distraction that I just created and kills the rest of the group in the blink of an eye, _**"Oh she's good pup, you could learn a lot from a woman like that." **__"What are you implying you old wolf?"_ "**You know damn well what I am implying! Your sword skills are average at best, if you didn't have that speed then you be torn apart by a true swordsman and you know it." **_"You've got a point but right now let's focus on Issei, can you smell him?"_

"_**Yes he's over there, and he's in a bad way, looks like some of the shrapnel from that explosion severed an artery." **__"Fuck!" _"Issei hang on man just hang on, MEDIC, SOMEBODY GET A MEDIC OVER HERE!" A blonde woman with a weird diamond symbol on her head runs over to us and her hands start to glow green, I try to help her out by putting pressure on his wounds but he's lost so much blood, dammit!

"I'm sorry there's nothing that I can do, he's already dieing, I am sorry." "_No not Issei, there's no way I am letting him die here without getting him back home, come on think Justin, think!... Wait that might do it!"_

Rolling up the sleeve on my left arm up to the elbow, I place it in front of Issei's mouth and shock him with some of Luca's lightening at low charge with my other hand to jolt him awake.

"Issei no time to explain bite my arm as hard as you can if you want to live now!" Issei bites down on my arm, enough to break the skin, oh fuck this hurts, his damn teeth are freaking sharp owww! The blood runs down into Issei's mouth and instantly his wounds start to close on their own, "_heh the wonders of having vampire blood in your veins."_

The medic looks on in complete shock and motions for the red headed woman to come over, "Issei that's enough, rest now." He lets go of my arm and falls into a deep sleep, the red haired woman comes over just in time to see the wound and bite marks left by Issei heal by themselves, "How did you do that?" I look up at her, blue eyes wide in shock, "A special ability, that's all I am going to tell you for now, is the battle over?"

The woman nods her head in confirmation, still looking shocked beyond belief, she offers her hand to me, I take it and she hoists me to my feet, I feel so weak if I wasn't running on adrenalin right now, I would probably be in the same state as Issei, "Who are you stranger?" I turn to answer the question and find that both the blond and red head are looking at me with sheer anticipation on their faces.

"Justin Rhodes and you are?" If they found anything odd about my name they sure hide it well, the red head speaks first, "I'm Kushina Uzumaki nice to meet and thank you for coming to our aid _dattabane_" I snort out a laugh at that verbal tic, it's the first time I have ever heard one, unless you could count Akeno's habit to use "ara ara" in nearly every sentence?

The red head glares at me for laughing and I can feel a slight killing intent coming from her, the blonde faceplams herself in exasperation, "I'm Tsunade Senju, thank you for intervening, you two saved a lot of lives today, however, where did you come from?"

Oh shit this could be bad, I better think of an excuse and put on my best poker face, "Me and my partner here were camping not too far from here, I noticed that the forest seemed eerily quite so I thought that we were being targeted, we already had a run in with a couple of those thugs a few days back so we ran and ended up here."

"Thugs? I would have thought that you would recognise an Iwa ninja?" Oh shit! "I think that anybody who goes after defenceless civilians thugs and a lot of other more _colourful_ names as well." They seemed to have bought it, "So where were you and your friend heading?" "We were heading to Konoha, we hear it was safer." Both of them widen their eyes again and immediately respond, "Well you're in luck this convoy is heading to Konoha and since we are defiantly a few guards short, we could use you help, what do you say?"

"I can't speak for my partner but yes, I would be happy to help and thank you, let me get him on the cart, he's going to be out for a few days, we haven't eaten or had much sleep in days."

The blonde walks off to the head of the convey and the red head helps me carry Issei to the cart for the injured, "Thank you for helping me back there." I give her my best smile, "Your welcome" A voice carries from the front of the convey, "Alright we're moving out." I hope I have made the right decision here.


	3. Chapter 3

_Disclaimer: I do not own HighSchool DXD or Naruto the only thing that I own is the OC that is used in this fic _

_A/N; __Hey guys hope you are enjoying the story._

_In response to one of the reviews that raised concerns about the fact that I stated in the summary about Issei having a harem and failed to mention Naruto. _

_It is not just Issei that is going to have a harem in this fic in fact all three main characters are going to have one, however, as a rule I am not going to go above three pairings per character, anymore than that would make this fic extremely hard to write especially since I will have __**three**__ main characters once Naruto comes into the picture._

_Confirmed pairings so far are as follows;_

_IsseixTenTen_

_JustinxAnko_

_NarutoxHinata_

_I will put the rest of the pairings up for a poll sometime in the future. _

Chapter 3

Revelations

So far the journey toward Konoha has been uneventful, I was mostly tasked with guarding the wounded in the cart and making sure that they were comfortable and that their wounds didn't reopen. The only two people who will even talk to me are Kushina and Tsunade, Tsunade mostly keeps it professional asking about her patient's status and what I thought of our current situation.

Kushina on the other hand is a bundle of energy, every opportunity she gets she comes over to me and starts making pointless small talk and asking all kinds of questions, from where we came from to where I got my swords from, those questions were the hardest to answer, I ended up telling a partial truth, saying that me and Issei came from across the ocean far to the west and the swords were a family heirloom that I inherited before leaving our country.

If it was anybody else I would get extremely annoyed by the constant questions and pointless small talk, but Kushina is different, her attitude and cheery nature are infectious, I actually find myself enjoying her company whenever she manages to come over and talk to me, honestly she reminds me a lot of my former little sister, even has the same nuclear temper as well so its not a surprise that I am starting to be more at peace around her.

According to Tsunade we are only a few hours away from Konoha and since we haven't encountered any more Iwa ninjas, she thinks that it will be safe to quicken the pace of the convoy and forgo sending scouting parties to recon the areas around us in case of potential ambushes that could be lying in wait. Not everybody is happy with this decision but I for one am not going to argue for two reasons; 1 I have seen what happens when you piss Tsunade off and I would rather keep my head and balls right where they are, and 2 the sooner we get to Konoha the sooner Issei gets proper medical attention and we can figure out just what the fuck is going on and possibly find a way home.

During the last couple of days of walking with the convoy I have managed to recover some of my strength from the battle against Diobora, fighting both him and all the members of his bloody peerage had left me and my spirits drained of strength and power, so much so that most had to go into self hibernation in order to get their strength back, currently only Drake, Seth and Doyle are awake, which severally limits me in what I can do, I can't use Seth because that would mean revealing my Scared Gear and I am pretty sure that they don't have those in this world.

I can't use Drake, I figure even a partial transformation with him would practically be signing my own death warrant, who wouldn't want to kill and examine a man that literally grows claws and fangs or turns into a massive 8 foot black wolf in the blink of an eye? Yeah I am not going to be some mad scientist's little play toy, gives me shivers up my spin just thinking about it, can you imagine the weirdo scientists they must have here?

_Konoha underground lab_

"Achooo!" "Hmm I wonder if someone is badmouthing me, if I ever find out who it is, then they will be my next subjects, kukuku"

_Back with Justin_

That only leaves Doyle which means that I can use a limited amount of nature magic and some small transformations to my body anything bigger would be noticed and right now I don't have the necessary information on this world to come up with a good excuse. So right now I am limited to my weapons and some small scale nature magic, not good, not good at all. I don't remember the last time I have felt so weak and vulnerable, I don't like it but hopefully it won't take long to get back up to full strength.

"Alright everybody, Konoha is only around the corner, welcome home." Turning the corner the forest gave way to a clearing and there it is Konoha, it is beautiful, serene and yet still manages to be imposing the mountain with the faces carved in it and the large walls surrounding the place as well as the ninjas that are guarding the place make it seem to be quite the safe haven.

Before entering the village I had better talk to Tsunade and Kushina and get some information, "Hey Tsunade can I talk to you for a second?" "Sure Justin, what do you want to talk about?" "Can you do me a favour and look after Issei until he wakes up, it might be nothing but I would feel better if you looked after him personally it would ease my worries a little." Tsunade looks at me a little shocked but I can tell from the glint in her eye that she is also a little curious, "Sure but what worries are you talking about?"

I sign in relief that she agreed to do it, "Well this is a foreign country to us and now we are caught up in a war that we know nothing about, so I am a little paranoid about Issei's safety he has a lot of people waiting for him back home and I aim to make sure that he gets home in one piece, I just want to make sure that he is safe and at the moment the only people that I know and trust are you and Kushina."

She nods her head, "That's understandable, I will see what I can do, but what are you going to do, it sounds as if you aren't going to be staying with Issei at the hospital?" Oh she is smart, "Yeah I am going to go to the library if there is one and learn all I can about your country and this war and why it is going on, the more I know then I can make informed decisions rather than blindly trust people that might have less than honourable intentions."

"You are a very smart young man Justin, Ok I will personally attend to Issei and make sure that nothing bad happens to him, however, both Kushina and I have to report to the Hokage, you understand that we are going to have to inform him about you and your friend's interference?" I give her my best glare after hearing the end to that sentence, "Interference? Correct me if I am wrong but I believe our interference was saving your asses, should we not bother next time?" My tone is extremely thin and ice cold and it has the desired effect.

Tsunade starts waving her hands around and speaking rapidly, hoping to rectify the situation, "No no I didn't mean it like that, I am grateful for what you two did really I am, but others wont see it like that, whether you meant to or not, you interfered in a ninja mission and that could mean that you pissed a lot of people off, on both sides, you killed a lot of Iwa ninjas but you also got involved in a fight that didn't concern you, there are some here in Konoha who have massive egos and what you did, they might consider an insult to their clans status or position having no named strangers saving their clan members."

I pride myself on seeing things as they are so it is no surprise that I can see the meaning behind her words, "So basically we pissed off people on both sides of the conflict and we might have to watch our backs even in Konoha even after saving you and your men? That's just fucking perfect, what a way to show fucking gratitude, if you need me I'll be at the library. By the way where is it?"

Leaving Tsunade in stunned silence I follow her directions toward the library, as I walk through the village, I can feel the stares and glares from the people around me, obviously this village isn't exactly receptive to strangers, especially when said stranger is wearing foreign looking clothes and carry two swords on his back. It takes all my self control not to glare back at them, the last thing that Issei and I need right now is for me to make things worse by "threatening" the civilian populace of our safe zone.

The library is actually quite easy to make it as it is the largest building on the street, however, from my quick walk through the neighbourhood, I realised something very problematic, I can't understand their language, the devil ability "Language" is useful for verbal communication but its useless for translating anything written on paper, so I am basically fucked unless I think of something and quick. "_Sounds like you could use a little help Justin."_

"_Athena? Man you have the best timing, I ever tell you that?" 'All the time dear, now what seems to be the problem?' "Can you identify what language is written on that sign and give me the ability to read and understand it?" 'Ha I am the goddess of knowledge and strategy this is child's play for me, there done, you should be able to read it now.' "Thanks Athena I owe you for this, big time."_

Thanks to a very timely intervention by Athena I can now read the language that they use here, after asking the young woman at the desk for some history books and setting up a membership at the library, I am only kept waiting for a few minutes before she returns slamming down several large books onto the table.

I dive into them eager to know about this strange new world, the books go into detail about how ninja or shinobi came to be, it talks about the whole history from the wars of the past and the clans being used as mercenaries for hire and the two most powerful and influential clans the Senju and the Uchiha creating Konoha together after agreeing to a ceasefire under the guidance of Madara Uchiha and Hashirama Senju.

'_Didn't Tsunade say her last name was Senju? So she's a descendant of either Hashirama Senju or Tobirama Senju, since the book says that Tobirama died without any having any children that must mean that she is descendant of the First Hokage, no wonder she acts like she has a permanent stick up her ass._

The books that the librarian got for me are really very interesting, for one thing they don't have magic in this world, instead they have an energy call chakra which if I understood the book correctly acts similar to the magic and vampire blood veins in my own body, their chakra acts in sort of the same way, carrying the energy and reproducing it as the ninja calls upon it more often, strengthening the "Chakra coils" as the book puts it and allowing the ninja to increase their chakra reserves that allow them to perform "Jutsu's"

"Jutsu's" are this worlds equivalent to magic and a properly train ninja can do all kinds of things, from walking on water to shooting fireballs out of their mouths, something Seth wasn't too pleased with especially after seeing some of the dragon focused Jutsu's. One fact in particular intrigued me, the Bloodline Limit or Kekkei Genkai; these are clan only Jutsu's that can only be used by clan descendants, in other words these Jutsu require you to be descendant from a clan in order to use, it is impossible for other ninja to use them.

I think I might have the beginnings for our cover story, if I can convince the leader of this village that me and Issei are from a clan and have one of these Kekkei Genkai he might be more inclined to keep us in Konoha and from here I can research on finding a way home, the only question is what can I say is Issei's Kekkei Genkai? He barely has any notable skills, apart from his Dress Break and Dragon Shot, he has nothing else that could be considered a Kekkei Genkai… wait I forgot since Rias and Akeno aren't here I am basically in charge of the peerage which means I hold the rights to declare enemy zones and allowing Issei to promote.

Could it be possible to pawn off "Promotion" as a Kekkei Genkai? No it can't, it can't be inherited by Issei's children and they would obviously test the validity of my claims so it has to be something unique to Issei and can be inherited by his descendants, the only thing that could be possible would be his Boosted Gear, but that's a weapon and not a special Jutsu so that is out, dammit I will have no problem with this but Issei doesn't have anything worth a damn.

Before I can think more on this, I sense someone approaching at a fast pace, seconds later a ninja wearing a white mask that is painted to look sort of like a dog and wearing an all black and grey outfit, just appears in a flash of swirling leaves, sending the books and scrolls gathered on the table to the floor in a pile, "Justin Rhodes? Hokage-sama has requested your presence." Shit I thought I would have more time than this, calm down Justin just keep your cool and put on your best poker face, "Ok lead the way."

Following the ninja proved to be easy, instead of disappearing again or jumping over the rooftops as I have seen the ninja that accompanied the convoy do, he just walked in front of me, I can assume that he was order to make sure that I got there no matter what, in a few minutes, we are standing outside of a tower like building that has the word "Fire" written on top of it in a red engraving, the ninja gestures me to follow him and pretty soon we are outside what I assume to the village leaders office.

The ninja leaves as he appeared in a flash of movement and a swirl of leaves that appear out of nowhere, I assume this means "go on in" so I knock on the door and wait, "Come in" as soon as I open the door, I notice a few things; 1 there are ninjas hidden in the room, they are hiding their presence but I can hear their heartbeats, 2 both Kushina and Tsunade are standing front of a pretty sweet looking desk, and plied on top of that is an ungodly amount of paperwork, shivers run down my spine as I relive the horror that was helping Rias do her paperwork, I still say that my hands and wrists haven't been the same since.

Finally sitting in a chair and having a very large presence that seems to take up the entire room is a brown hair man wearing a ridiculously large hat and wearing white robes staring right at me, this man he is hiding his power but even so I can feel the power coming off of him in waves through my skin, this man is powerful and if I try to fight him on my own as I am now there is not a doubt in my mind that he could easily crush me like an ant.

"I am the Sandaime Hokage of Konoha, Hiruzen Sarutobi, I understand that I have you and your friend that I currently in the hospital to thank for saving the lives of not only one of students but also a good number of my shinobi, for that I thank you Justin Rhodes, however, there is the matter of who you are, where you came from and most importantly why you are here?"

Shit this old man has me backed into a corner; I had better give him the cover story that I gave to Tsunade and Kushina otherwise his suspicion will only increase and that could bode badly for me and Issei. "Like I told Kushina, Issei and I are from a country across the sea to the West, we were on a journey to meet with one of my families trading partners when our ship came under attack by pirates, in the confusion me and Issei were injured and fell overboard. Next thing we know we are waking up in the forest and our wounds had been treated and in a matter of seconds we were attacked by three Iwa ninjas, I managed to kill two of them and one escaped."

Through the entire explanation from how we happened upon the battle by sheer accident to out actions in the battle itself, Sarutobi didn't blink once or interrupt me, for the life of me, I can't decide if this is a good thing or bad, once I finish Sarutobi closes his eyes and my heartbeat starts racing, "Anbu, seize him!"


	4. Chapter 4

_A/N: Hey guys hope you are enjoying the fic so far. Also I am currently working out the other pairings and once I have got them all figured out I will put up a poll. Here's what I got so far._

_Justin: _

_Anko_

_Hana_

_Tsume_

_Issei:_

_TenTen_

_Yugito Nii_

_Naruto:_

_Hinata_

_Ino_

_Fu_

_Let me know what you guys think, the poll and pairings won't happen for a while so let me know your thoughts on which characters you want paired up._

Chapter 4

Reformation

"What is the meaning of this!?" I am fucking past pissed off, I am fucking livid at what just happened, I just finished my explanation to the Hokage and in the span of two seconds he has me arrested and thrown into this fucking cold ass cell without so much as an explanation why, just a fuck you and throw you in jail deal.

I can hear other prisoners from down the hall and the sounds that are coming from them are horrifying it sounds like they are being tortured in the worst possible ways to make them scream like that, oh shit so not only am I thrown in this cell for no reason but I am going to be tortured too, this so much fucking bullshit it isn't even funny!

"_**I don't agree with that hatchling, I think it's pretty funny hahaha!" **__"Traitorous old lizard, just what about this entire situation is funny to you huh?" __**"Well for one thing, it is entirely your own fault, haha you are just too trusting of humans hatchling, not all of them have the same ideals and morals that you do, some of them could even give the foulest of demons a run for their money in cruelty." **__"BAKA, if anybody knows that better than anyone, it's me!"_

"_**Still you have to admit that you never saw this coming, now did you hatchling?" **__"Who the hell could!?" "Never mind lets just try to think of a way out of here. Seth they took my swords and all my other weapons, can you sense them?" __**"Hmm the seem to be in this building, in fact they are just down the hall from here, don't worry hatchling, those swords only answer to you, if anybody else attempted to use them, the magic from the swords would kill them for attempting it." **__"Well at least that is one bit of good news, doesn't change the fact that we are stuck here, and for some reason I can't use my magic, that piece of paper seems to be preventing from using it." __**"I believe that piece of paper is what these ninjas call a suppression seal, it's preventing you from accessing any of the networks in your body, which means no magic and no vampire abilities."**_

"_Son of a bitch, so we are stuck here, completely at these bastards mercy! That is just fan-fucking-tastic. What do you think they are going to do?" __**"Torture." **__"No shit Sherlock, got any ideas?" __**"None. Like it or not we are stuck here for the time being. Get some rest hatchling; I think your going to need it."**__ "Alright thanks Seth, hopefully we can figure a way out of here."_

_Next morning _

"Wake up Gaki the Hokage has some questions for you!" He kicks me in the leg to wake me up, "Owww what the fuck is the matter with you people!" He backhands me across the head, "No back talk you little shit now shut up and show some fucking respect!" "Ibiki! That is enough, leave him be." "Yes Hokage-sama" I turn to face the Hokage, he is sitting down facing me, smiling the smug bastard, and I make no effort to hide my hatred that I hold for the cocky prick. "Now then Rhodes-san, why don't you tell what exactly you purpose for coming here is?" I can't believe this old bastard I told him that just yesterday, is he going senile already?

"I already told you yesterday, we came here for safety, we have no idea about any of the things going on around here and we got attacked by strangers, and then went to the rescue of your ninjas, why can't you just understand that." He seems to seriously consider my words before responding. "Because I find it difficult to believe that two people who are capable of taking on and killing large groups of experienced Chunins and Jounins would need to find safety unless they were running for a reason, for example how do I know that you and your friend aren't missing nins?"

Shit I never considered that at all, and to make matters worse there is absolutely nothing I can saw that can prove that we aren't missing nins, "We aren't missing nins, me and friend aren't even ninjas, like I told you yesterday, we don't have ninjas in my country, we have warriors and soldiers but no ninjas." The Hokage didn't buy it; his face went into a scowl.

"Ibiki make him talk, if you can't get the information out of him then send for Inoichi and have him scan his memories. Now I have got to get back, I have a mountain of paperwork to do." Oh shit, they have someone who can look at my memories? Fucking shit, if he sees my memories then he will see everything even that me and Issei aren't even human, oh fuck what am I gona do? "Ok Gaki if you answer my questions with no trouble maybe I will go easy on you." He takes a device out of his pocket and I recognise it immediately, it is my iPod, what the fuck, why the hell does he have that?

"First question Gaki, what is this device and what is its purpose?" Ok there is no harm in answering that question, "It stores and plays music." He looks confused, I reach over slowly and tap the screen to turn it on and make it play the last song I was listening to, Awake and Alive by Skillet, "There if you put those headphones in your ears it will play music through them." He hesitantly puts them into his ears and within a few seconds yanks them out, "Ok Gaki since it's not a weapon you can have it back, next question where are you from?" I better stick with my cover story, "China." Ibiki sighs deeply, I wonder what he is thinking finally he looked back up at me a very stoic expression on his face; he looked devoid of any emotions as he spoke.

"Sorry Gaki but It looks as if we gotta do this the hard way." He walks over toward me and binds my hand behind my back and forces me to sit on a very uncomfortable metal chair. He turns to me and cracks his knuckles, "Now you are going to tell me everything or else." I spit at him and it hits his face, "Go to hell _Puto" _He didn't need to understand the language to know what I said.

"_Seth?" __**"Yes hatchling?" **__"While this guy is busy working me over, can you seal off my memories and create fake ones, I can hold out to this sadistic piece of shit, but if they really can view my memories then there is no point." __**"Ok Gaki, what kind of memories do you want." **__"Don't know, have Yami invade other people's minds and poke around in their memories and find ones that might be suitable." __**"Are you serious hatchling?" **__"Yes it's not just my life that hangs in the balance but Issei's as well."_

_5 hours of torture later _

"Damn Gaki you are one stubborn little shit! Guard go fetch Inoichi tell him it's on the Hokage's order" Shit I didn't expect him to work me over so badly, two broken ribs, a few missing teeth and nearly all of my fingers broken too, if I didn't know any better I would say that this guy gets off on this shit. "_Seth are the memories prepared?" __**"Yes hatchling, Yami will put you in a small trance and will act as a guard for where your real memories will be stored."**__ "Thanks Seth, you're not half bad for an overgrown lizard." __**"Heh you're not too bad yourself, for a stinking human that is."**_

"Ibiki why did you ask me here?" So this is the man that is gona try and look through my memories like pages through a book, I was expecting someone more impressive, a plain looking blonde was not what I was expecting. "The Hokage wants you to look through this mans memories." Inoichi looks over at me, a small look of pity flashes across his eyes, "Very well then, chain him up and remove the suppression seal."

Wait he is going to remove the seal, that means I'll be able to heal and use my magic, oh ho this is going to be so good once I get free heads are going to roll. Ibiki chains me to the wall and Inoichi looks right into my eyes, makes a weird hand seal and then slumps down onto the floor, shit I am losing consciousness…

_Justins mind_

The familiar black gloom of a persons mind surrounds me, in front of me is a set of mirrors, that is unusual the mind is supposed to be blank and yet there they are, moving up to the first mirror I can see something very startling, a young boy with fiery red hair playing with other children, a whirlpool symbol on his clothes, _'he is from Uzushiogakure, he is an Uzumaki!?' _the scenes continue to play, through his childhood and his training as a ninja, to the attack on his village, the scene depicting the young man walking into his family home to see Kiri ninjas over the butchered forms of his family nearly makes me puke.

The scene continues into detail in his actions during the attack, fighting back to back with his best friend from one of the branch families and when things look the worst, the Uzokage yelling for all remaining civilians and ninjas to scatter, run for their lives, the best friend dragging the man away from the battlefield, with just enough time to retrieve the family swords before fleeing for their lives.

The second mirror contained the memories of what happened in between the massacre of his village and his chance meeting with Tsunade and Kushina, he recognised Kushina as she was the Uzokage's daughter, he pretended not to know her to protect his secretes and to avoid getting caught up in another war that he wanted no part of, to his meeting with the Hokage and making up a cover story.

Some thing is wrong; these memories are distorted and confused as if they don't belong here. I had better dive deeper. Before I can move further down into this mans mind I feel the cold steel of a blade pressed to my neck and a voice speaking with an accent and in a language that I don't understand, "Oh no you don't laddie, it is very rude to dive into someone's head uninvited, now then what ever should I do with you?" This man is something that is impossible a sentient being in another persons mind should be impossible; what's more his appearance is extremely unusual.

He is dressed in leather armour and has what look like Inuzuka tattoos on his cheeks and all over his body; he has dark brown hair and eyes that keep changing colour and he has a blood red spear pointed right at my neck. "Now then what are we going to do with you then?" The man scratches his chin as if in deep thought, "Well Yami what do we do with him?"

A figure walks out of the darkness surrounding us, I nearly faint in shock, it is the man whose mind I am in, no wait he is similar but different, he has black tattoos going up his body and his hair and… eyes are pure black? **"It seems that you have figured out our little ruse Inoichi Yamanaka, I am Yami the darkness of this man, his Yang as I am more commonly known, I am sorry but I cannot just let you leave knowing that memories that we showed you were fake, relax yourself this won't hurt… much 'Mind Merge'**

_Back in the physical world_

"I wonder what is taking Inoichi so long?" "Ahhhh!" Inoichi just started clapping his hands over his head and digging his nails into his head and is screaming in pain louder that a Haruno banshee, I run other to him and try to grab his hands from doing any more damage to himself, "Inoichi what the fuck is going on, tell me what happened?" He is still breathing heavily, whatever he saw in there it has affected him really badly, this man is a war veteran for Kami's sake and just looking into this kids mind makes him scream like that what the fuck is going on here.

"Inoichi speak to me dammit just what the hell did you see in there?" He is starting to calm down and managing to speak although it is barely a whisper, "He… he is a… survivor of… Uzushiogakure… he's an Uzumaki." Oh shit you mean to tell I me that I just got done with torturing an Uzumaki, I am so fucking dead if Kushina hears about this I am totally fucked. "Wait I thought Uzumaki's all have red hair?" "He is under a **Henge"**

"**Hehe it worked, Doyle your up. Synchronise with Justin and give him your features once he tries to dispel the "Henge" it should be enough to fool them and get us out of this mess." **"Kai!" The effect was immediate, the mans features started to change before my very eyes, his hair changed from brownish black ,to a pure fiery red and Inuzuka style tattoos appeared on his cheek bones and forearms coloured in black. "Oh shit, Guard go fetch the Hokage immediately!"

5 minutes later the Hokage shunshined (going to call it Body Flicker from now on) into the cell and looked at the prisoner in shock once he saw his new features, "What happened here, report!" Inoichi went into great detail about the memories that he viewed in the mans mind, the Hokages expression went from shocked to horrified once he learning all the "facts" about the young mans life, "Send for a medic nin to fix his injuries then once he is rested up have him report to my office."

"Oh I don't think that will be necessary Hokage-_sama" _all the occupants of the cell turned around and were shocked to find the young man standing in front of them and with not a scratch on him, _"Thank Maou for vampire healing, where would I be without it hehe" _ "Your healed? How!?" I give Ibiki my best deadpan stare and said in the most monotone voice I could manage, "Kekkei Genkai" That single sentence put all of the occupants including the Hokage swallow in fear both from the tone and the massive amount of killing intent coming from the young man.

"Ok Justin-san meet me in my office once you have gotten yourself cleaned up, we are going to have a long talk." Wow the old man recovers fast, I am impressed, "As you wish." To freak them out a little, I activate one of my magic abilities and sink into the shadows and reappear outside the building, heh too easy.

_1 hour later Hokages office _

"First of all I must apologise for the way that you were treated Justin-san, but you must understand that we are currently in the middle of a war and we cannot afford to be lax with our village's security." I think about it for a minute and find myself agreeing with the old man, I can see it from his perspective and honestly I would do the same thing myself in his position. "Apology accepted and before we get into this let me just say that me and my partner came here seeking sanctuary and security but also information."

"What kind of information?" "The kind that will allow us to go home, I want to find all the information that I can about the Elemental Nations and it's history all for the goal of rebuilding my village, if I can find out where more Uzumaki's are hiding then I can attempt to rebuild the village and avoid making the mistakes that our predecessor's made." Wow I am really talking out of my ass on this one, hopefully he buy's it I would really hate to have to kill him.

"That is acceptable, however, how about we make a deal?" Oh boy I can see where this is going, "What kind of deal?" The smug bastard actually smirks, this had better be worth my time or I will take great pleasure on wiping it off of his face, "You and you friend enlist in the Shinobi Corp and in return I can guarantee both your safety and all the resources that you will need to accomplish your goals, what do you say do we have a deal?"

This deal stinks, he is getting the better end of the bargain and the smug bastard knows it, well then lets see how good I am at negotiating, "Before I agree there are certain things that need to be cleared up, Firstly what rank will me and my partner by instated as, Secondly I wish to keep my identity a secret for the time being, only those that I trust completely will be allowed to know baring you, Ibiki and Inoichi and Thirdly if at any time that I feel that me and my partner are being used to further _dishonourable_ intentions then this agreement becomes null and void. Does that sound satisfactory to you Hokage-sama?"

"Yes it does, as for your ranks, well judging from the reports you are both around the level of mid-high Jounin, normally you would have to start from the bottom, however, I will make an exception this time and promote you myself, however, once the war is over you will have to sit the exams just like everyone else and until then you wont be assigned a Genin squad to lead, instead you and your friend will be attached to an existing squad, any questions?"

I grin at him, "When do we start?"


	5. Chapter 5

_A/N: As always hope you are enjoying the fic, however, I have been looking at the reviews on the fic, there are a few things that I want to address._

_Firstly I would like to ask that everybody refrain from starting arguments in the reviews, if I see any of them from now on then they will be deleted._

_Secondly I would appreciate it that the reviews are somewhat constructive, calling a fic Trash without stating a reason why is not only childish and inconsiderate but also doesn't help the author in any way, if you give a reason why you don't like the fic and I agree with you then I might address it and fix whatever it is._

_Thirdly I do understand that there are a lot of die hard Naruto fans that are going to read this fic and not like it for any number of reasons, but it doesn't change the fact that it is my fic and I will do what I want with it, also I already stated that Naruto will become a main character once the story reaches that point so I don't see the problem_

_Again thanks for reading and leave a review with your thoughts _

Chapter 5

Yellow Flash meets Black Flash

"Here is your uniform and Jounin flak jacket, also here is your half of the pay from the mission that you interfered on this will help you buy supplies such as kunai and any other ninja gear that you need, your own weapons and items are in this scroll, to open it just smear some of your blood on to it." I look up at the old man this is way to coincidental, "You planned for this didn't you old man?" He looks me dead in the eye, an almost perfect poker face except for one crucial detail. His left eye keeps twitching slightly.

"I don't know what you mean, now get out of here I have got a stack of paperwork the size of my desk. By the way your friend woke up and has been asking for you, we are keeping him in the hospital for the moment and running some tests on him just in case, his gear is kept in this scroll and I expect you to get him up to date. One last thing before you go, you and your partner are to meet your new team at Training Ground 10 in exactly 4 hours and I would recommend being punctual."

Hmm so Issei has finally woke up huh well I better get going and make sure that fool hasn't gone and opened his big mouth again, wait a minute… Oh fuck I forgot about his Scared Gear it's probably already summoned itself again since he hasn't had the magic drained from him in the last couple days by either Rias or Akeno… Akeno… Shit I am really starting to miss everybody and Issei is probably even worse, the poor bloke was working his way up to confessing to Rias before all this happened.

Once I got clear of the Hokages office I use some of my magic and lock on to Issei's presence and teleport into his hospital room, he is sleeping in the bed and yea there it is on his left arm his Boosted Gear in all of its glory I start to shake him awake, "Issei…Hey Issei wake up dammit, you fucktard!" He springs up awake and shocked, the little bastard actually head butted me on the way up, "Oww fucking dammit that hurts, you little shit I should fucking kick your ass for that!" Issei's face turns pale after realising just who he just hit in the head, "Justin? Holy shit man sorry… Ehh where are we?" Trying to suppress my rage at Issei enough to answer his question is hard but it slowly starts to simmer down enough that I can answer him without making him shit his pants.

"We my good friend are in Konoha and as of a few ours ago me and you are now officially ninjas of Konohagakure, cool huh?" Issei just slowly nods his head maybe that head butt hurt him a lot more than me? "Anyway that is not important at the moment, we have a little situation to deal with, look at your arm Issei." Issei looks at his right arm with a bemused expression, "No your other arm dumbass." Issei laughs at his little joke, his smile slowly fades from his face as he realises that his Boosted Gear is summoned, "Oh Shit."

"Oh shit is right, I don't think that these people have Scared Gears in this world so we have to deal with this right away, Akeno and Rias told us that they drained the magic out of you but they didn't tell us how, Issei tell me so I can do it before one of the nurses comes in to check on you." Issei's face blows up in a massive red blush and avoids looking at me while muttering something under his breath. "What was that I couldn't hear you?" "…cked my…inger" A tick mark forms on my head; "Issei stop fucking around and tell me already!"

"They sucked on my fingers…" "Heeeeeeh…. Hehe… hehe… Isseeeeeei…" Issei gulps loudly and nearly passes out from the sickly killing intent coming from me. "Ha….Haiiiiii?" My grin widens and an Oni mask appears behind me hovering, "You. Are. Dead. YOU LITTLE FUCKING PERVERT!"

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" Issei's screams carried across the entire village some with such intensity that even the Nara clan woke up from their afternoon naps wondering just what foolish pervert might have pissed off one of their wives to such an extreme, this of course was followed by a collective group shiver and mutterings of "Troublesome women".

"Now Issei I think you have learned your lesson about having any perverted fantasises about one of my mates don't you agree." The cowering form of Issei shaking in the corner could only rapidly nod his head in a bid to save his life and more importantly his family jewels from further torture, "Good now get your ass over here so I can drain some of your magic and no I will not be sucking your finger so get that idea out of your head, I going to use my **"Hell Chains" **to drain some of the magic."

Once Issei calmed down enough and I locked the door to prevent any worried nurses from coming into the room, I wrapped two of my chains around Issei's forearm which currently is transformed into the Boosted Gear, I let the chains do their work and drain the magic away until the Boosted Gear deactivated and Issei got his human arm back.

Issei flexes his arm to make sure that enough has been drained and that he has full use of his arm before he notices something, "Hey Justin why are you in Doyle's form?" Oh that's right I forgot, "Long story short, while you were passed out I made up a bullshit cover story for us, the Hokage is a paranoid old fuck and had me thrown in a cell and has some blond wimp look through my memories and I had Yami steal and modify someone's memories. So our cover story is that I am an Uzumaki and you my best friend from one of the branch families and we escaped the destruction of our village and have been wandering ever since got it?"

"Yea I got it but am I going to have to call you Justin Uzumaki now?" I cringe at the thought, "Hell no I made a deal with the Hokage that our "identities" are kept under wraps and that if you or I feel like we are being manipulated then the deal is off and we are out of the village quicker than you can say Jutsu" Issei smiles at this, "So what are we doing now?"

I start biting my thumb again thinking of ways we can pass the time until we have to meet our new "team mates", I think back to the library and I get an idea, "I got it, we don't have to meet with this new team for a few hours so why don't we and get a few books and scrolls from the library and find out if we can use this "Chakra" that the ninjas use, it could come in handy" Issei hops out of his bed, "That's a great idea lets go**!"**

A few minutes later and me and Issei are standing inside the library going over the basic Genin level material, to our disappointment we learned that Chakra was a force that was made inside a ninjas body, in other words you had to be born in this world in order to use it, however, once we looked up some of the techniques it gave us quite a few ideas for copying them and using magic instead, throwing lightening bolts from your fists is fun and all but it can get a bit boring after a while.

After an hour of going through the various elemental techniques and coming up with ways of using them with magic instead of Chakra Issei suggested that we go to the meeting place early and get some practice in.

Issei proved to be a very big problem, he was more of a brawler rather than a magic user and even though he could use the Dragon Shot his magical abilities were limited, so I decided to help him out, "Issei instead of focusing on your perverted desires when using your magic focus on other desires such as wanting to get home or protecting yourself from harm, just focus on memories of Rias or when you were hurt and use those feelings to fuel your magic."

He seemed to take it to heart and after a few basic exercises Issei made a discovery, "Sempai, I worked it out, I did it!" "What did you work out Issei?" "My magic is connected to my emotions like yours Sempai, my desire to get back home is Fire, my desire to protect is Earth and my perverted desires are Wind" Well that would explain how the Dress Break works and I shudder to think what that technique would do if he made it more powerful. "Alright Issei lets have a small spar.

That is how our new team mates found us, the training ground looked like a wasteland as me and Issei were throwing powerful spells around like candy and were in the middle of improving Issei's skill with my knuckle duster knifes, I figured since I got these new permanent swords that he could have them instead, the guy did need a weapon to use other than his Scared Gear.

Our new team was… odd to put it lightly the older man who I figured was the Jounin sensei had blonde hair that hung in bangs around his eyes and blue eyes that seemed to sparkle in excitement whilst the rest of the team was a bunch of kids, one had a visor like pair of goggles over his eyes, the girl had purple tattoos on her cheeks and the other boy had silver hair and wore a mask over half his face.

"Ohayo I take it that you two are our new team mates, I am the Jounin sensei of Team Minato, my name is Minato Namikaze, allow me to introduce Kakashi Hatake, Rin Nohara and Obito Uchiha, if you don't mind could you introduce yourselves, just state your names, likes, dislikes, hobbies and future goals.

Ok the blonde is a little pushy but has a calming aura so I am going to reserve judgement, "My name is Justin Rhodes, my likes are training, fighting, good food of all types, meeting new people and my close friend Issei, my dislikes are perverts, rapists, bigots and any type of religion, my hobbies include reading, sparing with strong opponents and writing, my future goal is none of your business.

Before any of them could react Issei did his "interesting" introduction, "My name is Issei Hyodo, my likes are girls, breast, Oppai and tits, my good friend Justin, my dislikes are priests, rapists and assholes with superiority complexes, my hobbies are peeking on girls and reading porn, my future goal is to suck on Rias's sempais Oppai"

Oh boy he just couldn't help himself could he, I cant help but face palm and look away in the other direction as the girl in the group started to beat the ever loving shit out of him while the guys watched with a mixture of amusement, blank disinterest (take a guess who that was) and pure horror.

"Ano Justin-san shouldn't you stop her, he is your best friend after all?" This coming from the weird kid with the goggles, "Nope because if she didn't do it then I would, didn't you listen to me at all when I said I hated perverts, he may be my best friend but that doesn't mean I don't beat the crap out of him for being a pervert as the screaming earlier proves." Obito's eyes widen to the size of saucers at the mention of the screaming.

"You mean that was you who made that noise?" I look at Obito with my best "are you stupid" look, "No Issei is the one that made that noise I was the cause of it once I found out that he was fantasising about one of my mates." Minato looks over at me in confusion, "Mates? Plural?" Oh shit I might have screwed up, "Ahh yeah, I had two mates when I left home, my childhood friend turned lover and the Ultimate Sadist as she was known." Collectively all the men in group shivered at the thought of being in a relationship with someone known as the Ultimate Sadist, "So polygamy was allowed in your village then?"

I narrow my eyes at Minato, obviously by that comment he had been informed by the Hokage about our cover story, "Heh what makes you think that I came from a different village Minato-san?" Minato's eyes widen in surprise before shrinking in defeat, "The Hokage gave me details about you and Issei-san since you are going to be part of my team." Well then not 4 hours in and already the Hokage was proving to be untrustworthy.

"Anybody else been informed of this?" Minato looks extremely guilty, "Kushina-chan may or may not have been present with me at the time." Shit, fucking shit, the one person I didn't want to find out, "Dammit I am gona skin that old man alive for this!" Minato looks over at me in shock, "Why would you do that Uzumaki-san?" At that all the members of the team looked around in shock and stared at me, "What?"

The kid with the mask answered my question, his eyes wide in shock,"You're an Uzumaki; I thought that all Uzumaki's had red hair?" Shit I might as well give up, "Oh fine I will drop the** Henge**", "_Doyle can you help out?" 'Sure thing laddie, by the way Yami discovered something very interesting while he was copying memories from that red head.' "What?" 'Ah ah a I will let him tell you' _

My features change to mimic Doyles and the effect on the members of Team Minato were instant, "Wow you really were under a **Henge** but what is with the tattoos?" Good thing that one of the books I read was about the clans of Konoha, this one in particular really interested me, "I am partially related to the Inuzuka clan so my father inducted me into the clan's ways." Kakashi raised any eyebrow, "So where is your dog?" Little brat is trying to trip me up, "There aren't called dogs and they aren't pets you little shit, they are called ninken and my one is currently on an errand."

Minato somehow managed to calm everyone down, and called us all together, "Well then now that everyone is introduced, I have no problem to announce that both of you are now officially members of Team Minato congratulations, Jounins Uzumaki and Hyodo. The other members were obviously surprised by our ranks and before we headed out I could have sworn Minato mutter under his breath, "Great one is worse than Master Jiraiya and the other has a stick up his ass like a Hyūga and a temper to match Kushina what in the name of Kami did I do to deserve this?" 


	6. Chapter 6

_A/N: Hey guys here is the next chapter hope you are enjoying the fic so far, a little note to be made is that I made a small change to my writing style in this chapter as an experiment, up til this point I have written this entire fic from a first person perspective, in this chapter, I have chosen to write the fight scene in third person, let me know what your thoughts are on this._

_This will be the last chapter for a little while as I do need to work on Balance Breakers for a little while before returning to this fic, I have been ignoring it for a little while. If anybody is still asking the question where did Justin come from? He comes from my other fic Balance Breakers; there is a whole character sheet on the first chapter about him so there ya go._

_Anyway guys hope you enjoy the chapter and I will be back soon hopefully ja ne _

Chapter 6

Bell test and a new discovery

_Training Ground 10_

"Alright even if you two are Jounin I'm afraid that I am going to have to test you to see your skills first hand, the rules are simple, take these two bells from me in under 4 hours, everything except fatal blows are allowed. Begin!"

I look over at Issei and establish telepathic communication with him, "_I'll get in close, you hang back and see if you can spot any openings", "Right, got it."_ Pulling both of my swords out of their sheaths I slowly walk toward Minato trying to find any weaknesses that I can exploit, even though he is standing completely at ease I can't see any openings in his defence, I rush at him and try alternating my overhead slashes to make him second guess the timing on the swings.

He either blocks the blows with a kunai or dodges them by a hairs length, I get the impression that he is toying with me so let's take this up a notch, _Lightening Dash! _By covering my legs in a thin veil of lightening magic I can increase my speed to rival Kiba's, Minato won't know what hit him!

One minute Justin is in front of Minato in the process of swinging his sword in a downward slash, the next he disappears in a black flash and reappears behind him and unleashing a quick volley of strikes with both of his blades dancing as if to a rhythm, Minato barely manages to block the strikes with his kunai, a sweatdrop appearing on his forehead, "_This guy is fast, if I didn't know any better I would suspect that he was using the Hirashin against me" _

Minato reacts quickly and starts to use chakra to increase his speed and strength, catching Justin off guard, he hits him with a spin kick, sending him flying back and into a nearby tree, within seconds of Justin being knocked away, Issei charges in coating his blades with lightening magic and extending their reach, Issei fires off a rapid series of punches, slashes and stabs at Minato, his speed is significantly slower than Justin, however, he compensates by closing in to extreme close quarters, forcing Minato to use a Body Flicker to avoid a lightening enhanced blade to the gut.

Minato knocks the wind out of Issei with a series of quick jabs to his gut then Body Flickers in front of him and kicks him sending him hurtling backwards into the ground, no sooner had Issei went down that voice shouted the name of a technique, _Wind Style: Typhoon Palm!_

Immediately Minato is buffeted by intense winds that slash his body to pieces, he disappears in a puff of smoke revealing a log that has been slashed to bits, Minato drops back into the field from a nearby tree, his clothes torn up and a grim look on his face, Justin looks over to Issei, "_Ok we can't take him one on one, you fire off magic attacks from his flanks and rear, I'll force him into position just don't hit me", "Got it Justin, any suggestions?" "That Dragon Fire spell you came up with should work"_

Nodding to Issei Justin charges at Minato pushing his two swords together and swinging in a rapid series of slashes that has Minato backing off and dodging avoid a potentially lethal blows, Justin swings both of his swords in an overhead slash, completely full of openings, Minato blocks with his kunai, the strength from the blow forces him to take a knee, in the seconds that it took for him to force Justin back Issei struck.

_Fire Style: Dragons Maw!, _a torrent of flames spew from Issei's mouth, taking the form of a dragon, in a matter of seconds of forming the dragon roared and shot several fireballs from it's maw at Minato forcing him to use the Hirashin to avoid a rather painful death, the fireballs continued on their path and struck the trees nearby, igniting them and burning them to ash all in a matter of seconds.

Minato reappears behind Issei and presses his kunai against his neck, breathing heavily, "Yield or you die." Issei throws a look at Justin, _"Throw your head back and break his nose, I'll take care of the rest." _Issei acts immediately after, throwing his head back and smacking into Minato's shocked face, a sickening crack is heard and Minato reacts cupping his bleeding nose in his hands, Justin use's another lightening enhanced dash to close in right in front of Minato and slice through the string holding the bells and catching them on his swords.

"I think we have passed ne Minato-san?" My cocky attitude is warranted after all this is the first proper fight we have had with a ninja, the battle before can't be counted those ninja were exhausted and we took advantage of it. Minato is still cupping his broken nose and glaring at us, I find it hard not to laugh at the poor bloke, a broken nose is painful for everyone so I can kinda sympathise with him on this one. The little girl from his team, Rin, runs over and her hands glows green as she sets it over his nose, after a minute she removes her hand to reveal Minato's nose and it's completely fine.

"_Huh chakra can be used to heal as well then, it's not as effective as the healing magic I get from Parvati but it seems to do the job" _"Ok so what do we do now?" Minato continues to glare at us; obviously his pride took a major hit, being beaten by two unknown recently promoted Jounin must sting, "We are going out to celebrate our new team, congratulations you pass, Hyodo-san Uzumaki-san."

We follow Minato toward a small stand, the team are all talking to each other, the kid Obito obviously has a monster crush on the girl, Rin, and Kakashi is an arrogant little prick, I am very tempted to shove my foot up his ass to see if it would dislodge the stick that is currently shoved up it.

As we approach our destination and go inside the stall I see a very familiar red head, slurping down noodles out of a bowel like there is no tomorrow, "Kushina-chan I knew I would meet you here hahaha." Minato goes over and hugs the red head taking her by surprise and making her face light up like a Christmas tree, "Minato-kun what…what are doing here?" Ok I admit that stuttering is damn cute, "We are celebrating our new team-mates; allow me to introduce Hyodo Issei-san and Uzumaki Justin-san."

The temperature drops to freezing inside the booth as Kushina stares at me her mouth hanging wide open, I am going to kill that loud mouth bastard for this, Kushina slowly gets up and walks toward me, her hair standing up on end and swirling around like tails, okay that is just plain weird.

Kushina stands right in front of me shaking a feeling of pure dread overcomes me, I wait for the strike to hit me, instead I am enveloped in a warm embrace, the red head is hugging me? Why and what for? "Ano Kushina-san are you alright? Why are you hugging me?" She looks up at my face and her eyes are full of tears, "BAKA! Of course I am alright, I thought… I thought that I was the last of my clan and yet here you are. Why? Why did you lie to me, why did you hide who you were? Dammit why dattabane!" Well shit I did not expect this.

"_**Hehe you'll be even more surprised when you learn what is giving her that aura, She has something very interesting contained within her, by the way Justin the others are going to waking from their slumber soon, you had better get ready 'cause it is going to be hell on your body and psyche once they wake up all the changed they have every done are gona come back with a fucking vengeance." **__"I only got two words to describe that." __**"What would they be?" **__"Well Fuck!"_

"Kushina-san please calm down, I lied to protect Issei and me, I couldn't just reveal myself to you especially when I was under a Henge, and you wouldn't have believed me." I can't help but feel bad for lying to this girl, she seems to have gone through so much shit that even the return of just one of her clan reduces her to tears, this is just too familiar to me, this girl reminds me too much of Scarlet and my former little sister that it is scary

She seems to calm down a little enough that she stops sobbing into my shirt and flak vest, although both are now very damp from her tears, if there is one thing I hate in this world it is women crying, I can't stand it, it is my weakness, seeing Kushina crying did me in, I swore to myself that I wouldn't let this woman cry anymore, she was too strong, kind and beautiful for that. Minato steps forward and pulls her into a hug.

"Kushi-chan calm down it's alright see one of your clansmen is alive and right in front of you and you're not alone; you have me, Mikoto-chan and all your friends, now you have Justin-san as well." Ok I respect Minato but seeing him embrace Kushina and call her by such an affectionate name so casually brings out the protective older brother in me, projecting my Killing Intent toward Minato, I am going to make him shit himself.

"Heeeee Kushi-chan huh? Minato-san exactly what is you relationship with my clanswoman?" Minato starts sweating and shaking in response to glare and thick killing intent, I walk toward him and clap my hand on his shoulder, "Treat her right Minato-san" I lean in and whisper into his ear, "Or else I will cut your balls off with a rusty spoon and shove them in your mouth and then cut your cock off and shove it up your ass, do I make myself clear Minato-san?" __

Minato is just about shitting his pants and is shaking in pure fear, nothing is scarier than a protective older brother or father, "H…Haii!" "Hehe good if you ever make Kushina-san cry, then you had better hope that your Hirashin can outrun me." Kushina looks over at me in complete shock; I flash a small smile and wink at her, causing her to break out in a fit of giggles

"Ok enough of the threatening Justin-san I think he gets it haha, now then lets all have some RAMEN and have some fun dattabane!" Everyone sat down and made their orders although Minato made sure to sit as far away from me as possible, oh my Kami, oww, this ramen is so freaking good; I never knew food could taste this fucking good!

By the end of the meal the stand owner looks at us in complete shock me, Kushina and Issei have matched each other bowl for bowl and have eaten all the ramen in the entire stall, much to the old man's horror and delight, we all left with out stomachs full and our wallets significantly lighter, but I still say that it was worth it.

"Kushina-san can I talk to you in private, I have something that I want to talk to you about." She looks at me in confusion but nods her head; the whole time we were walking she was talking fast a very happy smile on her face until we reach an empty training ground.

"Kushina-san I want you to answer me truthfully, what is it that I sense from you, you have something within you that is making me feel a little uneasy." She looks down and starts shaking, clenching her fists and takes a deep breath, "I am the container for the Kyubi no Yoke, the Nine Tailed Fox, a demon, a biju whatever you want to call, I understand if you don't want to associate with me any more, I will leave…"

"Matte! Wait Kushina-san, correct me if I am wrong, but you are just the container not the demon itself, even an idiot can see that you aren't a demon, your are to kind and caring to be one." Kushina tears up for the second time today, but this time they are tears of pure joy and happiness, she runs and grabs me in a tight bone breaking embrace. "Ku…Kushina-san air.. I need air!"

"Sorry." She looks at me sheepishly; I hope that she responds well to my next request, "Kushina-san would be possible to meet this demon myself?" She considers it, obviously worried for a lot of reasons, "Sure but you have to promise that if anything happens you will listen to me and follow what I say to the letter" "I promise, you have my word of honour on that." She brings my hand to her gut and closes her eyes, I feel my own eyes start to close involuntarily.

_Kushinas Mindscape_

"Here it is the Kyubi no Yoko" The scene in front of me is incredible, I am surrounded by water, and there just hovering over the water is a rock like moon with a giant fox with nine tails chained and speared to it, snarling at us, "Man he looks pissed." Kushina laughs slightly at my comment, "Yea I guess he does, he is a bit grumpy, I don't often come in here in face this is only my second time, since the sealing and my grandmother encouraged me to."

"Hmm can he talk?" Kushina looks at me like I am dumb, "Of course he can, although I would have to remove the muzzle." I look at her, and put on my most serious face, "Can you remove it for me please I want to speak to it." Kushina looks worried but complies; the muzzle falls from its face and falls into the water.

Instantly the giant fox begins speaking, **"You little bitch if I wasn't chained to this damnable seal I would crush you under my tails and eat your fucking corpse you stupid red headed bitch, and you the other fool, I don't care who you are, you single minded simpleton I will fucking kill you once I am free!"**

I look at him stupid, "Wow he's got a mouth on him doesn't he Kushina-san haha." Suddenly I feel another very familiar presence behind me. _**"So this is the mightiest and most powerful demon of this realm then**_**, I for one am not impressed, that fucking little twerp Vail seems to be stronger than this little insignificant little fox pup ha."**

Behind us, rears up the form of my own spirit, Seth the Fallen the dragon spirit contained within my Scared Gear, a giant pure black dragon towering over the mindscape, his head reaching the ceiling looking down on us with his red silted eyes, his maw wide open showing his teeth the size of the Kyubi, his claws crashing down and making it feel like a miniature earthquake was happening within the mindscape.

Kushina looks at this monstrous dragon and back at me pure shock and fear on her face, "Wh..What the fuck is that thing dattabane?!" I look over at her and calmly put my hand on her shoulder to reassure her, "Kushina meet Seth, his is contained within me, hows it going Seth?!"

The giant dragon looks down in what seems like amusement, "_**Hahaha the same as always hatchling your life is just one great battle after another, I am actually glad your are my host now you always seem to land yourself right in the middle of the biggest shitstorm you can, it never ceases to amuse me hahahah! By the way hatchling everyone is awake and here they come, you had better brace yourself ahahahha."**_

At Seths words a whole company of figures step into the light of the mindscape, an odd gathering of my past lives, gods, demons and heroes of old and myths, in an instant my body lights up in mind breaking pain, as the changes are redone and my body made anew, the last sight that greets my eyes before I black out is Kushinas worried expression as I sink into the darkness.


	7. Chapter 7

_A/N: Ok guys if any of you read my other fic "Balance Breakers" then heads up from this point on there may be spoilers in this fic, my intent was to update "Balance Breakers" up to the point where I could continue this fic without spoilers but as it is my head has been swarming with ideas for this fic for the past couple of weeks, so I just decided fuck it, if there are spoilers so be it._

_Anyway with that little bit out of the way, I will be putting a pole up within the next couple of weeks depending on how much work I get landed with, this poll will decide the parings for Naruto as I honestly can't bloody decide who to pair him off with._

_Anyway hope you guys enjoy the chapter._

Chapter 7

Answers

"_**Remember stick to Justins cover we can't let them know that we aren't from their dimension who knows what these idiotic humans will do if they find that out." **_The rest of the spirits assembled within Kushina's mindscape nod in agreement whilst trying to muffle their laughter at seeing the energetic young woman flip her shit.

"WHAT THE FUCK HAVE YOU DONE TO HIM 'TTEBANE!" Oh yeah she is totally freaking out since Justin hit the deck hard once we all woke back up, then again I suppose any mortal would react this way, "**SILENCE! IF YOU SHUT YOUR BIG MOUTH FOR ONE SECOND THEN WE WILL TELL WHAT IS HAPPENING! …. "Thank you sweet merciful silence at last, now then you want to know what is happening to Justin then."**

Kushina nods her head scared to even make a peep of sound least she anger the dragon towering over her and the Kyubi even the massive self proclaimed "Lord of all Biju the Kyubi no Yoko" is scared shitless of the entities that suddenly appeared out of thin air within their shared space.

The dragon level one massive red silted eye at Kushina make her squirm in fear, "**I am not the one to explain this young one those two however can, I am tired I'm gona take a nap wake me when your done." **With that said the dragon nestled itself in the corner of the room leaving a very wide gap in front of Kushina and the bastard fox.

Suddenly two pillars of light shine down from the top of the room and touch down in the space left by Seth, once they flickered out of existence in their place stood two figures, one looked like a carbon copy of Justin except he had ink black tattoos running the whole way up his body and his hair and eyes are pure black.

The other figure is a young woman with pink hair tied down in a long pony tail draped over her shoulder wearing only a Greek style toga and having one of the most innocent faces imaginable, piercing green eyes that seemed to sparkle in kindness.

The male stepped forward, "**Greetings Uzumaki-chan, I am Yami, I am the Yang part of Justin's soul I harbour all of his most vilest and evil thoughts and desires, I am the darkness that tempers the light."**

The woman stepped forward and smacked the male across the back of the head a small frown gracing her otherwise perfect baby face, _"I apologise my brother has a tendency to be dramatic, I am Hikari I am the Ying portion of Justin's soul, I contain all of his virtues and his most positive feelings and emotions, I am sorry for the shock of our appearance, however, it was necessary to do this I'm afraid._

"**As my sister so rightly says, we would have had to do this sooner or later perhaps it was fate that this happened so soon but regardless I am sure you are wondering just what the fuck is going on am I right?"**

Another nod answers his question a frown of annoyance flashes across his face but is quickly replaced with a blank look of indifference, "_I will explain, as you know Justin is a pure blood Uzumaki, however, he was born with an extremely rare disease, it prevented his chakra network from ever forming and left his health and indeed his life in danger. When he was born he was teetering on the brink of life and death, despite the fact that he had no way of making charka his spirit energy was abnormally high for a human."_

"**So much so that **_**we**_** were born from it, from the very moment of his birth Justin had us in his soul, it was as if a divine being had planned it to happen, anyway we were both young and unfamiliar with many things having just become sentient when he felt our hosts life slipping away."**

"_I panicked, I should not have but I did and made a snap decision, using the closeness with the gates of life and death I made a decision, I burst through those gates and using my own life force as an anchor I used my own abilities to drag souls from limbo into Justins, normally this would have killed him, a human body has never meant to harbour more than one soul much less than dead one."_

"**Thankfully her gamble paid off instead of dieing outright, Justin's body compensated and even adapted to the foreign presences in his body, mind and soul, those that we brought in are standing right behind us, we made no difference between souls we only sought those that could help him."**

"_I was forceful at first dragging the souls into him by force using my chains, however, as soon as he was recovering Yami thought that we might as well offer the chance to those souls to become part of Justin as long as they were sincere about their motives, most gathered here had a rather hard life and had many regrets from their past lives."_

"**Gathered here Kushina is a host of Justin's past lives, demons, mythical creatures, Gods and even hero's of old from all corners of the world and beyond. We ask you Kushina to look after Justin he was had a hard life and right now the only people that he trusts even partially are you and Tsunade Senju, however, you are family and family deserves to know what ails their members."**

Kushina slowly tried to gather her thoughts and try to wrap her head around all of the information she just go force feed when a hand clapped down on her shoulder, standing in front of her was a tall red headed man with red fang tattoos on his cheeks and several other tribal like tattoos over his body that wasn't covered by his leather armour.

"Relax lassie we are all friends here, we are all as much a part of Justin as he is us so relax no one here will hurt you, I promise and pardon me I'm being mightily rude, the names Doyle Setanta, pleasure to meet you." Finishing his sentence with a wink the strange tall tribal like man walked toward two others, an 8 foot tall huge black wolf and the sleeping dragon.

"_Before we leave there is something you must know about Justin, even though we saved his live he still lacks a chakra network, instead he has several different networks in his body most notable are the "blood" networks for his beast forms such as the vampire and the lycan and the other is the "Magic" network, he can't use chakra but he compensates by using magic in its place."_

"**In a way it is similar to your Sealing Arts, whenever he uses it a magic seal will be made and the attack unleashed, by using this he can mimic your "Jutsu" to a degree but it will eventually be discovered that he is isn't using chakra to attack, until then just watch over him, we are counting on you Kushina Uzumaki. It looks like he will be waking up soon."**

"_Oh wait we forgot to explain the adjustments and synchronisation! Ok in a nut shell, each spirit here makes adjustments to Justins body case in point Shin the vampire who is sulking in the corner over there adjusted Justins body til he became a vampire, fangs, bloodlust and strength and the changes in his appearance as well, without the weaknesses of course and Justin has the ability to align his soul with a spirit and synchronise with it, this leads to a form of co-habitation the mind, body and soul are shared together for a short time increasing combat potential and letting the spirits have some fun once and a while. Justin does have the ability to switch between modes and different types of magic as well as using each spirits unique weapons. Ok I think that's it JA Ne hehehe."_

Back outside

Kushina opened her eyes slowly letting them adjust to the glare of the sunlight, slowly getting up and observing her surroundings, her attention is caught by the prone body of Justin just a few feet away from her, his appearance has changed dramatically, his red hair has changed to a deep black with red and silver tips, his skin has turned pale white like snow and his body has increased in size, girth and musculature, his face still has the red tattoos but apart from that his entire face has changes to make it look like it was carved by a sculpture, his eyes flutter open.

They have changed the most, his eyes are now a pale icy blue but they don't give off a cold feeling in fact the light dances off of them and they seem to be filled with warmth. "Ahhhh fuck I am gona kick their fucking arses so hard their fucking descendants will bloody feel it, lousy inconsiderate fucking assholes, I mean fuck do they know how much it freaking hurts when they do that?"

That question was to no one; in fact it didn't even look like he had even noticed Kushina standing not two feet from him, "**haha stupid ningen this one is entertaining at least, hmm very interesting indeed ku ku ku" **"_SHUT YOUR STUPID MOUTH BAKA-KISTUNE!" _"**Loud mouth stupid woman."**

Justin finally notices Kushina standing there very red in the face and looking like a time bomb about to go off with very explosive results, "Ano Kushina-san are you ok?" Kushina looks up at Justin, he face clearing of any anger, "I'm fine dattabane, what about you, you backed out and you seemed to be angry." Justin went very red in the face as soon as he realised that he had black out from the pain.

"I'm fine they just had to knock me out to lessen the pain of the adjustments, they've already told me that you know so… what do you think of me?" Justin scratches the back of his head in embarrassment and worry, "What are you talking about 'ttebane! You baka why would this change what I thought of you, did you forget I have a giant nine tailed furball in my gut hahaha."

Justin looks at her dumbfounded and sheepishly starts to laugh along with her at his own idiocy, "Haha I guess your right I am a bit of an idiot, can I make it up to you?" Kushina stops laughing and a very unnerving spark appears in her eyes, "RAMEN!" Justin starts to bust a gut laughing her reaction, "Hahah.. I haha shoulda know haha. Hai hai lets go ramen it is." '_My wallet is going to take a hit from this I just fucking know it."_

_Hokages office _

Sarutobi looks straight at Minato a posture and look that let him know that he wasn't being the grandfatherly Hokage of Konoha but Sarutobi Hiruzen the "Professor", "Minato I have an S class mission for you and your squad, your squad must destroy Kanabi Bridge in Kusa, your team will handle this while you go to back up our forces on the front lines, I am trusting you on this Minato if you or your team fail it will be catastrophic to the war effort. Go and inform your team, you will leave in three hours, Good luck Jonin Namikaze.

Minato body flickers away from the office leaving a mess of leaves on the floor of the office and scattering the paperwork from the Hokages desk, "MINATO I SWEAR TO KAMI I WILL KICK YOUR ASS AND DEMOTE YOU TO GENIN AND HAVE YOU PULLING D RANKS FOR THE REST OF YOUR CARRER IF YOU DO THAT AGAIN!"

Minato jumping on the rooftops gathering his team shivers as a very unnerving feeling spreads up his spine, '_Maybe I should not piss off the old man anymore I think it will be bad for my health.'_

An hour later and team Minato is gathered at the gate, with Justin having already "Henged" back to his former look, looking like a zombie muttering, "Oh my Maou she eats more that a fucking elephant my wallet my poor empty wallet, I am going to kill some bastards for retribution just to make me feel better." Kushina on the other hand looks radiant as the other member's sweatdropped, '_Poor guy must have offered to buy her ramen the poor fool.'_

"Minato please be careful, Kakashi-kun, lighten up you little squirt and look after Rin and Obito and Justin be careful please all of you come back to me." Justin claps his hand on her shoulder giving it a squeeze, "You worry too much Imoto, I will look after them and so will Issei and Minato is a grown ass man he can look after himself hahaha." Kushina looked at Justin in shock at him calling her his "little sis" but enveloped him and Minato in a tight hug.

"Kushi-chan we have to go I promise that I'll come back." With that the group started running at high speed toward their destination Kusagakure and Kanabi Bridge.

_A/N: was extremely tempted to end it there just to be evil but no I'm not that evil so on with the show _

_Two days later forest near Kanabi Bridge_

"Alright guys I have my own mission, I have to leave you here and head to the frontlines as a relief effort, in my absence Kakashi is in charge…" Justin went straight up to Minato and looked him dead in the eye, "You had better come back alive or Kushina will have my hide you hear my Namikaze." Minato seemed to shrink under the young mans glare and threat before nodding and disappearing in a yellow flash.

"Orders Kakashi-san?" "Get into formation and let's head to the Bridge, Justin and Issei stay on the outskirts and protect us from ambush." "Roger" "Who's Roger?"… "Never mind"

_5 minutes later_

"Issei! Incoming four of them, split up don't let them get at the kids!" Justin and Issei split off from the direction of the group hoping to draw the enemy away from the team, only two follow, the other two follow on course, "Shit lets deal with these punks, we've got to get to the kids." Drawing their weapons Issei and Justin face the two Iwa Jonin, "Fuck these guys are like cockroaches. Let's Go!" Charging at the two Issei throws one of his daggers at his opponent; he sees it coming and dodges by leaning his head to the left, straight into Issei's fist.

Bang, the Jonin is sent rocketing into the thick trunk of a nearby tree, several ribs probably crushed. Issei flashes over their using his new "Wind Dash" technique at a speed that would make Kiba green with envy, "Sorry but I have to kill you" Issei silts the mans throat with his blade and looks over at Justin finishing off his opponent with a backlash severing his head from his shoulders.

Justin shares a nod with Issei and both of them take off at high speed toward Kakashi's group, arriving at a clearing revealing a battered Kakashi and Obito arguing, "I don't give a shit what you think about your father Kakashi to me he is a hero, those who abandon the mission are scum… but I believe that those who abandon their comrades are worse than scum." Justin and Issei drop down from the trees looking only slightly winded from their encounter, "What happened? Where's Rin?" at that question both kids look down at the ground in shame, "The two Jonin got her." Obito looks up and glares into Justins eyes, "I am going after her, she is my comrade and I am going to save her, screw the mission and don't try to stop me."

Justin bends down to eye level with Obito and lets out a bit of Killing Intent, "Kid you don't know me, so don't you fucking assume that I put people's lives over the fate of a mission… Kakashi, Obito go after Rin, Issei and I will continue the mission and destroy the Bridge, once that is done we will regroup."

Obito looks at Justin in shock, an expression mirrored by Kakashi hidden behind his mask, the only indicator being his widened eyes, "What are you waiting for get going!"

As Obito and Kakashi disappear into the distance both Justin and Issei take off in the direction of the bridge, coming to a clearing they see the bridge expanding over a gap over the river into Kusa, "Lets get this over with and get back to Obito and Kakashi."

As they approach the bridge several kunai fly at them, causing them to jump out of the way as several ninja appear near them surrounding them in a small circle, "Stupid Konoha dogs, we are going to kill you hahaha…" His laughter is choked out by the dagger lodged in his throat courtesy of Issei whose face has set into a cold glare.

Without even a word the two dashes into the sides of the group and start to engage the ninja, Justin with his swords twirling and slashing through them and Issei using both ends of his trench knifes breaking bones with the metal knuckles and piercing vital points with the blades

'_Shit there too many of them, fuck it time to let loose.' _"Issei let go wild!" _Wind style: Tornado ally! _Justin jumps into the air and twists at high-speed becoming a tornado tearing through the ninja on his side ending the move on the other side of the ninja and sliding his swords back into their sheaths, _click_, at that sound every ninja behind him are cut to pieces and a literal rain of blood pours down around the area.

Issei starts to dash thorough the enemy, touching them anywhere he can until his clear through the other side facing the enemy, "Sorry but you have to die." _Wind style: Body Shredder, _with a click of his fingers the seals placed on the ninja activate and tear their bodies to shreds until just a red mist remains in the place of the ten plus ninja

Walking toward the bridge Issei and Justin suddenly stop moving, "Can you sense them too?" "Yeah reinforcements and a lot of them." "What do we do?" Justin looks at Issei a grin slowly forming on his face, "We let loose our own secret weapon, you ready partner?" Issei fist bumps Justin and nods, both devils jump into the air above the bridge and the oncoming ninja

**Black Death/ Boosted Gear**

**Dragon Shot/ Darkness Shot**

**Collaboration technique: Dual Dragon Darkness Canon!" **

Twin beams of destruction shoot out of both devils Scared Gears, spiralling into each other and mixing together getting bigger and then impacting into the bridge and burrowing into the ground underneath and exploding outward reducing the entire bridge, forest and the literal army of reinforcements to ashes, at the end of the technique the place looked like a mini nuke had been dropped on it.

Justin and Issei sweatdropped at the sight, both of them scratching their heads, "I think… we might have just slightly overdone it on that one." Justin looks at Issei with a look that just screams 'Jezz you think!'

"Ahh fuck it, bridge is gone and we killed a bunch of ninja, now lets get back to out team."

Justin and Issei lock onto their teams signatures, to find Kakashi, Rin and Minato crying over the crushed form of Obito, Issei pales at the sight and slowly tears come to his eyes at the fate of a child, Justin just stares at the sight impassively and walks toward the small boys corpse, slowly closes the one remaining eye socket not empty from the transplant into Kakashi.

"Rest in peace Obito Uchiha you will never be forgotten and may you find peace in the next world." Justin closes his eyes and walks away and claps Minato on his shoulder, "The mission is complete but we are still behind enemy lines, we need to go, for what it is worth I am sorry, he was a good bright kid, he will be missed."

Minato stifles his tears, "Rin carry Kakashi, we are going home, Obito I hope you forgive me, goodbye."


End file.
